Iguessit’stheendoftheline
by xnogitsunee
Summary: To miała być kolejna rutynowa akcja. Informacja o kolejnej bazie Hydry, szybka interwencja, kolejny sukces na koncie. Nikt z Avengers nie przewidział jednak, że wróg będzie miał znaczącą przewagę, a za główny cel obierze sobie Kapitana Amerykę...


To miała być kolejna rutynowa akcja. Informacja o kolejnej bazie Hydry, szybka interwencja, kolejny sukces na koncie.

Nikt z Avengers nie przewidział jednak, że wróg będzie miał znaczącą przewagę, a za główny cel obierze sobie Kapitana Amerykę...

James Buchanan Barnes szczerze nienawidził czekania. Prawie tak samo nienawidził Tony'ego Starka (zresztą ze wzajemnością), Shieldu i bezsilności. Jednak zdecydowanym liderem w całej tej wymieniance była Hydra. To przez nich akcja się nie powiodła. To przez nich Bucky siedział kolejną, bo siódmą już, dobę pod drzwiami 'improwizowanego Starkowego szpitala'- jak kiedyś nazwał ten przybytek Barton. I to przez nich Steven Rogers był w śpiączce, walcząc o życie.

Nikt nie chciał mu niczego powiedzieć, twierdząc że i tak nie zrozumie lekarskiego bełkotu. Nikt jednak nie pomyślał, że wystarczyłyby mu znikome informacje. Chociażby to jak duża jest szansa, że jego Steve wyjdzie z tego cało.

Niezliczoną ilość razy, w czasie oczekiwania pod salą Kapitana, zmuszany był do jedzenia czy spania. Nigdy jednak tego nie robił, twierdząc że musi pilnować przyjaciela. 'Stevie przecież zrobiłby dla mnie to samo, prawda?'. I na nic zdawały się tłumaczenia przyjaciół, że głodzenie się i niedosypianie nie pomoże Rogersowi.

Wyjątkiem jednak były wezwania do gabinetu Nicka Fury'ego. Tam stawiał się zawsze z tlącą się w sercu nadzieją, że może tym razem coś znaleźli, czegoś się dowiedzieli od złapanych agentów Hydry. Cokolwiek, co pomoże JEMU.

Tak samo było i teraz, kiedy po dwóch dniach przerwy, Fury wezwał go ponownie. I kolejny raz można było dostrzec w jego oczach te przygasające iskierki, wręcz proszące by przekazywane informacje nie okazały się tymi złymi, łamiącymi jego i tak już od niedawna skaleczone serce. Z twarzy szefa Shieldu nie wiele jednak mógł wyczytać. To jakby wejść do kasyna i trafić na godnego przeciwnika, który z pokerową miną zawalczy o majątek twojego życia. Żadnego uśmiechu, żadnego drgnięcia powieki. Tylko dokumenty rzucone na stół, dokładnie przed siedzącego na fotelu Barnesa. Nie chciał tego otwierać. Najzwyczajniej w świecie się bał. W teczce mogło być wszystko. To co uratuje życie Stevowi, ale i to co zniszczy mu jego własne. Z odsieczą przybył mu jednak Stark, który razem z nim i Lokim znajdował się w pokoju. I to on dostąpił tego wątpliwego zaszczytu poznania zawartości dotąd ukrytej w białej teczce. Po otwarciu, jego mina niewiele wyrażała. Dlatego Bucky w dalszym ciągu pozostawał w niewiedzy czy może już się cieszyć czy jednak bardziej adekwatnym zachowaniem będzie załamanie się i uronienie kilku łez.

\- Tony? C-co tam jest?- ciszę przełamał jego słaby głos, nieużywany od dobrych dwóch dni.

\- Przykro mi Barnes, ale to nie są najlepsze wieści. Nadal nic nie mają.

\- Jaka jest szansa, że Steve wyjdzie z tego bez szwanku?

\- Bez szwanku? Zerowa.- rzucił Nick, który do tego momentu przyglądał się mężczyznom w ciszy.- Z uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu? Powiedziałbym, że mniejsza niż czterdzieści procent. I to tylko w przypadku znalezienia czegokolwiek w ciągu następnego tygodnia.

\- Wydaję mi się... - zaczął Stark, przenosząc swój wzrok na Bucky'ego. Szatyn nie hamował już łez, szykując się na kolejny cios, który zapewne zada mu Tony.- Wydaję mi się, że najlepiej będzie jeśli przygotujesz się na najgorsze. Przy tych wynikach i naszej zerowej wiedzy na ten temat, Rogers nie ma żadnych szans. I czym prędzej to zrozumiesz, tym lepiej dla ciebie.

\- Anthony! Przestań!

\- Nie 'przestań', Loki. Sam wiesz jak to wygląda! Po cholerę, Barnes ma robić sobie nadzieję skoro nie jesteśmy w stanie go uratować.

Bucky, chcąc zagłuszyć swoje myśli, schował twarz w dłoniach. 'Stevie przeżyje. Uratują go. Nic mu nie będzie'.- powtarzał jak mantrę, choć sam powoli przestawał w to wierzyć. Słowa milionera, dogłębnie wryły się w jego psychikę, choć usłyszał je zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej. Kłótnia Laufeysona ze Starkiem trwała w najlepsze, choć jej słowa docierały do niego jakby z oddali. Zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy stoisz przy brzegu jeziora, próbując zrozumieć kogoś po jego drugiej stronie. Niby krzyki niosą się echem, ale w kulminacyjnym momencie, rozmywają się i tracą jakikolwiek sens.

Bucky nie zarejestrował nawet momentu, w którym wstał z dotąd zajmowanego fotela, a dokumenty odłożone przez Starka, w przypływie nagłej złości znalazły się na podłodze. Trzy pary oczu zwróciły się ku niemu, a w pokoju można było wyczuć zagęszczającą się atmosferę.

\- On. to. przeżyje.- rzucił Barnes przez zaciśnięte zęby. - A ty Fury, ruszyłbyś się z tą bandą nieudaczników i w końcu spróbował znaleźć coś, co uratuje Stevowi życie. Na Thora! To jest twój pierdolony obowiązek!

\- James... - zaczął Loki nie zwracając nawet uwagi na kolejny wybuch Bucky'ego.- Nie wyżywaj się na nich, bo to nie zależy od żadnego z nich. To gówno, które wstrzyknęli Kapitanowi to jakaś wyższa technologia.

Tony pokiwał głową, po czym od razu podjął temat.

\- Skoro to jest coś, z czym nie radzi sobie serum, a nawet magia Lokiego, to co my możemy? Wiem, że zależy ci na Stevie, wszystkim nam zależy, ale do diabła! Nie jesteśmy cudotwórcami!

\- Problem w tym, że od tygodnia nic nie zrobiliście, rozumiesz? Nie znacie go tak jak ja. To nie z wami dorastał.- szepnął Bucky, po raz kolejny siadając przy stole. Nie miał już siły wydzierać się czy to na Starka, czy na Fury'ego. Jedynym co było pewne, to to, że jeśli nie dostanie zaraz jakichkolwiek dobrych informacji to, gdy tylko opuści pomieszczenie, skieruje się do siłowni. I kolejny raz, mając nadzieję że to przyniesie mu choć tymczasową ulgę, rozwali kilka ścian.

\- Panie Stark... - po chwili ciszy usłyszeli głos Jarvisa. - Pan Strange właśnie się zjawił i prosi o niezwłoczne przybycie do sali pana Rogersa.

\- Jarvis, czy wiesz co się stało?

\- Pan Rogers, właśnie się wybudził.

Tyle wystarczyło, by w Jamesie rozpalił się kolejny płomyk nadziei. Dlatego nie czekając na nikogo wybiegł z pomieszczenia, kierując się prosto do sali Rogersa. Do jego Steve'a.

Dwa dni. Tyle Bucky musiał czekać, by w końcu móc wejść do przyjaciela. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg sali, jego oczy wypełniły łzy. Jednak mimo widoku tych wszystkich aparatur wspomagających organizm Rogersa nie pozwolił im wypłynąć. Musiał być silny. Silny dla Steve'a.

Rogers, tak jak mówił mu Stephen, nie wyglądał najlepiej. Blady, posiniaczony, z kilkoma zadrapaniami na twarzy i dłoniach. Na ten widok jego serce rozrywało się na kawałki. Ale musiał wierzyć. Musiał mieć nadzieję, że jego przyjaciel wyjdzie z tego, że w końcu agenci Hydry zaczną gadać, a Shield znajdzie na czas antidotum. Kiedy podszedł do łóżka, Rogers odwrócił się w jego stronę, posyłając mu szczery, aczkolwiek słaby uśmiech.

\- Hej, Stevie.- wyszeptał szatyn siadając na krzesełku i łapiąc w swoją dłoń tą należącą do Kapitana.

\- Hej, Bucky. Długo mnie nie było?

\- Ponad tydzień. Nawet nie wiesz jak się o ciebie martwiłem.

\- I mogę się założyć, że przez cały ten czas siedziałeś pod salą, nie dając się przekonać do jedzenia ani spania, mam rację?

\- Przecież mnie znasz.- rzucił James, na co Steve parsknął zduszonym śmiechem.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy. Nie potrzebowali słów, wystarczyło że są razem. W końcu jednak odezwał się Rogers, nie mogąc znieść cierpiętniczej miny swojego przyjaciela.

\- Bucky... Mówili ci o wynikach, prawda?- zapytał Steve, ściskając mocniej dłoń szatyna. Ten jednak nie spojrzał na blondyna, walcząc z kolejnymi łzami.- Ej, słońce. Co się dzieje?

\- Ja... Ja się boję, okej? Mówili mi o wszystkim... i o-oni nie dają ci żadnych szans, rozumiesz? Twierdzą, że nawet serum nie umie poradzić sobie ze świństwem, które ci wstrzyknęli. A ja nie chcę takiego życia. Nie chcę tu żyć, jeśli ciebie nie będzie.- wyszeptał Bucky, pozwalając by dotychczas powstrzymywane łzy, moczyły jego policzki i kawałek pościeli.

\- Buck... Proszę cie, nie płacz. Słuchaj, nawet jeśli zabraknie mnie fizycznie to duchem zawsze z tobą będę. A ty? Ty sobie poradzisz, zawsze sobie radziłeś.

\- Radziłem sobie, bo zawsze byłeś obok.

\- Wydaję mi się, że to nie zawsze była moja zasługa. Na wojnie nie było mnie z tobą.

\- I dobrze wiesz jak to się skończyło. Musiałeś ruszyć z odsieczą. - Bucky zaśmiał się przez łzy, po czym ułożył głowę na klatce piersiowej blondyna. - Kocham cie, Stevie, wiesz?

\- Też cie kocham, słońce.

Kolejny tydzień był mieszanką badań kontrolnych, codziennych spotkań i rosnącą z dnia na dzień nadzieją. Nie przewidzieli jednak, że ta względnie normalna sielanka nie może przecież trwać wiecznie.

Dochodziła godzina pierwsza w nocy, gdy Bucky zajmujący jedno z wolnych łóżek w sali szpitalnej, usłyszał niespokojny oddech Kapitana. Nie czekając, wyszedł z łóżka i najciszej jak potrafił podszedł do mężczyzny. Steve, jakby wyczuwając obecność Bucky'ego, otworzył oczy. Dopiero z bliska, Barnes mógł dostrzec krople potu na twarzy Rogersa. I w tym właśnie momencie, zdał sobie sprawę z tego co się dzieje. Wiedział, że to ten moment, w którym prawdopodobnie na zawsze traci swoją życiową ostoję.

\- Bu-Bucky. Obiecaj mi, że zostaniesz Kapitanem Ameryką, dobrze?

\- Stevie, nie gadaj głupot. Wyjdziesz z tego.

\- Słońce, sam w to nie wierzysz.- wyszeptał blondyn, łapiąc Jamesa za dłoń. Jego oddech stawał się coraz płytszy, a miał jeszcze tyle to powiedzenia. I właśnie ten moment był ostatnią szansą. Oboje o tym wiedzieli.- Kocham cie Bucky. I-i musisz mi obiecać, że nie będziesz robił żadnych głupstw.

\- Nie będę w stanie, całą głupotę zabierasz ze sobą. - James mocniej ścisnął dłoń Steve'a, przyciągając ją do swoich ust i składając na niej lekki pocałunek, na co blondyn słabo się uśmiechnął . - Kocham cie.

Powstałą ciszę przerwał głośny pisk maszyn, który wraz z ostatnim oddechem Rogersa, odebrał Bucky'emu nadzieję na szczęśliwe zakończenie. Ale tacy jak on, ludzie z paskudną przeszłością, najwyraźniej nie zasługują na nie.

\- Zgaduję, że to jest nasze 'będę z tobą do końca'.

Bucky Barnes obudził się zlany potem. To nie był pierwszy raz kiedy śnił mu się koszmar. Zawsze ten sam, bez żadnej zmiany. To jakby prawie co noc odtwarzać znienawidzony przez siebie film, którego ktoś nie pozwala ci wyłączyć. I choćbyś się starał i błagał, musisz obejrzeć go od początku do końca. W takich chwilach, bez względu na godzinę, ubierał się i pozostawiając zapalone w sypialni światło, wychodził do Steve'a.

Wiedział, że jest to jedyna możliwość zagłuszenia tych nieprzyjemnych wspomnień, które po obudzeniu się zawsze mu towarzyszyły, a których bez względu na chęci nie potrafił wyprzeć.

Była piąta nad ranem, gdy James przemierzał zaśnieżone, tak dobrze znane mu uliczki Brooklynu. Cieszyła go myśl, że o tej godzinie ulice świeciły pustkami. Nie to, że zamierzał się komukolwiek tłumaczyć ze swoich wczesnogodzinnych wycieczek, ale zawsze lepiej się spacerowało wiedząc, że nie ma kolejnej osoby, która uznałaby go za świra.

W końcu znalazł się przy dwudziestej piątej ulicy. Popchnął mosiężną furtkę, która lata świetności miała dawno za sobą, a przy każdym ruchu wydawała z siebie skrzypnięcie rodem z najstraszniejszych horrorów. Znalezienie odpowiedniej alejki nie zajęło mu wiele czasu, w końcu bywał tu częściej niż którykolwiek z Nowojorczyków. Gdy w końcu odnalazł miejsce, którego szukał uklęknął na oba kolana, a wzrok przeniósł na marmurową płytę z wyrytym 'Steven Grant Rogers'.

Minął rok. Rok odkąd Steve umarł i rok odkąd życie Bucky'ego zmieniło się w najzwyklejszą w świecie wegetację. Od roku też męczyły go koszmary i wyrzuty sumienia, które właśnie w tym miejscu choć na chwilę znajdowały swoje ujście. I choć wszyscy przekonywali go, że to nie jego wina, nie potrafił sobie wybaczyć tego, że mu nie pomógł. Że nie zrobił nic, co mogłoby uratować życie jego przyjaciela, jego miłości. Sny i codzienne odwiedzanie grobu były w jego mniemaniu wystarczająco ceną jaką musiał płacić za swój błąd. Dlatego też tak jak każdego dnia, gdy pierwsze słone krople zmoczyły jego policzki spojrzał w niebo, cicho szepcząc 'przepraszam Stevie. Tak bardzo cie przepraszam.'


End file.
